


Love Bite

by livixbobbiex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, First Time, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Praise Kink, a lot of consent happens, vampire viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex
Summary: "Viktor, it seemed, was enjoying Yuuri’s fluster. “Now Yuuri, that’s no nice way to ask. You wounded me! You may as well stake me right now! Though, it seems I’m the one staking you right now…”Yuuri, to his own surprise, found himself laughing. Hundreds of years on this planet, and Viktor Nikiforov, his immortal boyfriend, had just punned him before taking his virginity."Or, Viktor and Yuuri's first time with a vampire twist





	

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for my main girl but completely self indulgent ngl

“Yuuri,” his voice was frantic, had a certain edge to it, “are you _sure_ about this?”

To his dismay, Yuuri found his legs shaking at the question. Suddenly, he wasn’t so sure at all. He’d gotten all too familiar with the luxury of not making the decisions. Not to say that he was completely co-dependant or didn’t like to think for himself, but being with Viktor had taken some of the weight off his shoulders, had nipped away a lot of his uncertainties. When he couldn’t find the words sometimes, Viktor would have the perfect ones prepared. Apparently, he wasn’t getting any help today.

Viktor hushed him soothingly, running a hand up his bare thigh. “It’s okay, lyubov moya, we can stop.”

Whatever Yuuri wanted, it wasn’t that. “N-no,” he found his voice, “you can…” he trailed off.

The man’s gaze pierced into Yuuri’s, and he shifted back, so that their bodies were no longer touching.

“I won’t touch you until you can be clear, Yuuri.”

He swallowed. “Viktor-“

If Yuuri wasn’t mistaken, Viktor almost seemed _guilty_. “I can’t stand hurting you, so you have to know that this is what you want.”

His heart began to beat at hummingbird pace. Viktor wasn’t helping him get into the mental state of ‘this isn’t a big deal’, which kind of made him think that it _was_ a big deal. Was it? Thousands of people lost their virginity every single day. In fact, there was probably somebody else, somewhere, losing theirs right _now_. Of course, he highly doubted that person had a vampire boyfriend who probably wanted to rip their throat out at any second during the procedure…

Yuuri had to remind himself that this had been _his_ idea. An idea born out of necessity, maybe, because he was frankly getting a little tired of the way Viktor kept staring at him like he was pining for something.

One time, when they’d simply been making out on the sofa, Viktor had pressed his fangs down too hard when leaving love bites, causing the skin to break. Yuuri had gasped in pain, but Viktor’s reaction had been so violent he’d looked like he was having a mental breakdown. He’d sped to the other side of the room faster than the human eye could follow. Perhaps Yuuri would have been offended, if Viktor hadn’t been panting, face crimson.

It was also why they hadn’t had sex yet.

_“I won’t be able to control myself,” he caressed Yuuri’s face. “When I can’t think straight, and with your heart pumping so fast…”_

Yuuri blinked back into the moment, and then squeezed his eyes shut. “I want this.”

Though his eyes were closed, he heard a sharp intake of breath. “What do you want?”

He chewed his bottom lip. “For you to have me, however you want.” His cheeks flushed.

Without warning, Viktor was back on him again, close enough that they were practically breathing the same air (that that Viktor actually breathed). “That’s a dangerous thing to say.”

Finally, he forced himself to open his eyes. “I’m not afraid of you.”

Viktor smiled then, and pressed a short yet lingering kiss to his lips. His hands once again returned to Yuuri’s naked thighs, stroking the naked skin there. Instead of being totally soothing, Yuuri realised quickly that he’d begun to want the hands higher. He wasn’t entirely sure how to ask for it, so he talked with his body, bucking his hips subtly in the air.

Instead of touching his cock like Yuuri’s lust addled brain so desperately desired, Viktor instead kissed his lips again with more vigour, sucking the lower lip into his own mouth before they parted, sharing a pretty wet and messy kiss. Whilst Yuuri was distracted, Viktor lowered his body, slotting his own hips between Yuuri’s legs, which he’d seemed to have parted on instinct. Yuuri gasped into the kiss as Viktor’s sizable erection brushed against his own growing one.

The need for friction appeared to override his anxiety and Yuuri found himself bucking his hips up again, trying to draw Viktor’s cock into a dirty grind against his own. His previous gasp had allowed Viktor the opportunity to slip his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, and he chased it back, trying to get himself even closer to Viktor. Though, he felt slightly self-conscious. He was well aware that he was suffering a case of ‘octopus arms’, unsure of where exactly it was best to rest them.

“Viktor,” he mumbled against his lips. “I don’t know what to do with my hands.”

The man above him got a worrying glint in his eyes. He pulled his body off of Yuuri’s temporarily, hands fisting in the pile of earlier discarded clothes. Yuuri’s eyes widened as he saw the tie he’d worn out to dinner earlier, resting in the palms of Viktor’s hands.

“Is this what you want?”

Yuuri couldn’t stop the gasp from escaping him. “Yes-“

The glint in Viktor’s eyes deepened. “Can you hold out your wrists for me?”

He felt compelled to obey. Though they were shaking with slight nerves, Yuuri presented his hands, pressing the wrists together. Almost methodically, Viktor wrapped the undone tie around them, tying it in a somewhat snug knot. His heart was racing so fast, Yuuri could feel the blood on both wrists beat against each other.

“How’s that? Too tight?”

Yuuri shook his head.

Viktor wasted no time in pushing Yuuri’s arms above his head, lying them flat against the mattress. Yuuri felt so exposed like this. He knew he could probably break his way out of the bond if he really wanted to, but he decided he liked it. It was almost as if he was trapped there, with Viktor between his legs, unable to stop the man from doing whatever he pleased with him. Of course, Viktor was technically a blood sucking monster (though he hated that word) who could physically do anything he _liked_ with Yuuri’s body. Was he sick for not caring? For wanting it?  

Before Yuuri could delve much deeper into that thought, Viktor made a growl like sound, eyes raking from his dishevelled hair, to his stiff nipples, before resting on his cock. Yes, Yuuri felt exposed. He squeezed Viktor’s hips with his parted thighs, almost willing him to do something other than stare.

“Oh, _Yuuri_.”

His chest tightened. “Is this okay?”

“Okay?!” Viktor captured his lips roughly without wasting a second, kissing him breathless. “Yuuri, you look…” The icy blue in his eyes was practically non-existent, pupils blown too wide.

He swallowed. There was no going back now. “I’m ready. I want-“

Viktor kissed him one more time, before shifting back so he was practically kneeling. With one hand, he groped at Yuuri’s left thigh, lifting it slightly wider than it already was. He paused for a moment, pressing a kiss to his knee cap.

“Whatever you want Yuuri, you can have it.”

He relaxed then, stretching his arms as high as they could go, so that there was a slight burn. “I want you.”

Viktor pecked him again. “You’re so good, Yuuri. So good. You don’t even know.” He shifted again, reaching for the bottle of lube Yuuri knew had made its home in the bedroom draw. Yuuri found his eyes closing at the sound of the lid clicking open, deciding that this would be a lot easier if he could just feel.

Viktor may have been a creature of the night, capable of ending him at any second, but with the gentle touch of his hands to Yuuri’s cheeks, spreading them wide, Yuuri knew he’d never trusted anyone else so fully.

After building it up psychologically for so long, Yuuri discovered that having a single finger in him was actually underwhelming. It didn’t feel like much of anything, except for very minor discomfort at his rim. He was sure that Viktor was speaking soft words to him, but he couldn’t bring himself to listen, too busy concentrating on the sense of touch.

The second revelation, moments later, completely over-ruled his first one. Once Viktor began to actually move his finger, in small, grinding like circles at first, it felt _good_. Yuuri couldn’t stop the heavy breaths laced with light moans from escaping him, especially when Viktor began to pump it in and out. Viktor’s fingers were long and slender, almost dainty in a sense, and could, delightfully, reach pretty deep. Yuuri was surprised with how quickly he wanted more.

At the automatic downwards thrust of his hips, Viktor seemed to understand and added another finger. It was more of a stretch this time, and Yuuri would be lying if he were to say there was no discomfort. Sensing this, Viktor shifted his weight so he was on top of Yuuri again, able to kiss against his eyelids.

“You’re doing so well Yuuri.”

He found himself shuddering at the praise, and at Viktor thrusting the two digits deeper. Viktor sighed, and began to kiss at Yuuri’s neck, sucking his Adam’s apple between his lips. The sensation caused Yuuri to mewl and for the first time, he was tempted to move his arms, straining them against the material that held them together. At the distraction, Viktor spread his fingers apart in a scissoring motion.

He moved up to kiss the shell of Yuuri’s ear. “How does it feel?”

“Alrig- OH!” Yuuri suddenly felt a spike of pleasure at the slight shift of Viktor’s fingers, which were now putting pressure on a spot inside him that was setting the nerves up and down his spine alight.

“There?”

To his embarrassment, he found himself wining, once again trying to push back onto the fingers. “V-Viktor.”

“Yuuri- look at me.”

Reluctantly, Yuuri peeled his eyes open. It wasn’t a mistake. He didn’t know much better, but to him at least, Viktor looked wrecked. Though Yuuri had barely touched him during their tryst thus far, he was panting, slight gleams of sweat making his muscles stand out.

“Do you think you’re ready?”

Yuuri wasn’t sure. His body _felt_ more stretched than usual, but he had nothing else to compare it to. “I think so… Do it.”

Once again, there was that look in Viktor’s eyes. “Do what, Yuuri? This?” At the word, he ground the palm of his spare and against Yuuri’s cock. His hips worked of their own accord, chasing the friction Viktor had just provided, which resulted in the fingers being pressed even deeper inside him.

“N-no.”

Viktor removed his hand. “Then what? You’re going to have to tell me.”

Yuuri groaned. Trust Viktor to make this hard for him… “I want you to put it inside me.”

“I’m already inside you,” he cocked his head with mock innocence.

His head hit against the mattress this frustration. “Your cock!”

Viktor, it seemed, was enjoying Yuuri’s fluster. “Now Yuuri, that’s no nice way to ask. You wounded me! You may as well stake me right now! Though, it seems I’m the one staking you right now…”

Yuuri, to his own surprise, found himself laughing. Hundreds of years on this planet, and Viktor Nikiforov, his immortal boyfriend, had just _punned_ him before taking his virginity. Whatever that was, it had helped, and had completely broken the tension. Any traces of doubt Yuuri had were completely gone for good. In fact, the comment had brought a certain confidence to Yuuri…

“Onegai, Viktor?”

He pecked him lovingly on the lips, before shifting to position himself properly.

“Gladly.”

Slowly, he pushed the head of his cock into Yuuri’s hole. As soon as it was inside, Viktor draped himself over Yuuri’s body again, getting in close so he could whisper sweet praises directly into Yuuri’s ears. Yuuri appreciated the gesture, it was a welcome distraction from the pain. Bit by bit, Viktor sunk further inside his body. Yuuri’s chest heaved as he struggled to get oxygen out, unused to feeling so _full_.

Viktor seemed content to just brave himself over Yuuri, kissing him without much movement in his hips and Yuuri became accustomed to the feeling. Similarly to the intrusion of the fingers, Yuuri found himself adjusting, his body accepting of Viktor’s own. He tried to communicate through his kisses, pressing harder against Viktor’s mouth. He once again began to regret the restraint, wanting nothing more than to pull Viktor’s body closer.

“Move, _please_ ,” he got out, rolling his hips slightly to emphasise the point.

Viktor cursed lightly under his breath, shifting. “My perfect little human,” he muttered, and then began to move. It wasn’t like Yuuri had been expecting. There were no shooting stars, or sudden clarity. There was only himself, and Viktor, and a slow heat. It wasn’t earth shattering and all consuming, but the feel of Viktor’s cock within him was a whole other kind of perfection. It wasn’t long before Yuuri was crossing his legs around Viktor, moving back against his thrusts.

He wasn’t sure quite how long they stayed like that, with the slow, rolling thrusts pressing into him. All Yuuri knew was that with every time, he wanted more. As the heat built and built, everything became too raw. Yuuri needed more. His mind flicked back to the place it had been earlier, with the feeling of danger and excitement of Viktor tying his hands. He was sure, then. He needed Viktor to let go.

“Viktor,” he moaned, tongue trying to find the right words.

“You feel so good Yuuri,” Viktor’s voice broke, expression full of awe.

He tried again. “Viktor-“

“Hmm?”

“Don’t hold back. Please-“ as the words spilled out, he found he couldn’t stop. “I need it Viktor. I need you. I need-“ his request was cut off at the sudden snap of Viktor’s hips, and he started to forget how to phrase English. He found he didn’t need the language anymore, as Viktor was giving him _exactly_ what he needed. Every time he thrust back against the cock inside him, Viktor just went faster, practically drilling into him.

As an effect of this, Viktor’s fascination with Yuuri’s neck, or rather, his _pulse_ returned. His mouth seemed attached there, sucking kisses and bruises into the previously unblemished skin. Yuuri found his moans cracking as he felt the fangs scrape wantonly against his body.

“Yuuri,” Viktor moaned against him, “I can’t stop-“

Yuuri’s eyes flew wide open with realisation. “I- don’t stop.”

Viktor’s hips stuttered. “Yuuri,” his voice was lower, full of warning.

This was the clarity he’d been craving. “Do it, Viktor. I trust you.”

Carefully, Viktor reached above Yuuri’s head, untying his hands. “Yuuri, gods,” he moaned again, thrusting once more before the movement in his hips stilled almost completely. “You have to stop me when-“

“Okay,” Yuuri breathed.

Viktor looked exasperated. “Yuuri, I can’t, your blood, it-“

“Do it,” he urged.

“You smell so _good_ -“

“ _Viktor_ -“ Yuuri bared his neck as far as it could go.

Without wasting another moment, Viktor dug his fangs in. The pain was instant, but not unbearable. His hands immediately fisted in Viktor’s silver hair. Yuuri’s mind was clouded over, full of want for this too. The sounds Viktor was making were sinful. As it went on, Yuuri found himself actually enjoying the sensation, especially when Viktor’s tongue lapped against him, licking up any stray blood. At some point, Viktor’s hips began to move in slow grinds. When Viktor suddenly sucked a little deeper, the position of his hips shifted, and suddenly he was moving against that spot inside Yuuri again. All his nerves were set alight, and then he was coming without abandon, pressing Viktor’s head even deeper into his neck. Viktor most have felt it too, speeding his hips, and the speed of his drinking, fast enough to fuck him through his orgasm.

Afterwards, Yuuri felt boneless and entirely sated. As his eyes began to get heavy, he tugged at Viktor’s hair with warning. Without putting up much of a fight, Viktor removed his fangs from Yuuri’s neck, and began licking at the wound. He must have reached his own orgasm at some point, as his cock was soft when he pulled out, but Yuuri must have been too far gone to notice. He sighed, full of peace as Viktor continued to lick at him.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” he breathed, and kissed him then.

It took Yuuri a few moments to register the taste of his own blood on his lips, which coated the majority of Viktor’s jaw. “Eugh,” he said, moving his mouth away.

Viktor didn’t seem to care, instead winding his arms around him protectively. “So perfect.”

If Yuuri hadn’t just lost so much blood, his blush would have been more obvious.


End file.
